Many casual users of business information demonstrate an apparent lack of initiative to go beyond their rudimentary quantitative practices. This seems to be true even with people who frequently work with numerical data as part of their job. This may be because they suffer from limitations in their ability to think quantitatively about everyday business questions and tasks, and therefore have difficulty seeing the potential value of going somewhat deeper in their analyses. As a result of these and other limitations, they do not take full advantage of the potential value in the quantitative information that is available to them. In addition, casual users of business information have difficulty integrating qualitative thinking with quantitative thinking. They have difficulty thinking of a way to use related data to assess their qualitative explanations. Qualitative information that is relevant to interpreting quantitative patterns tends to live in an individual's head, rather than being shared along with the numbers. In addition, they face systemic and organizational barriers hindering their adoption of tools. When dealing with data in the context of a software application, these users do not have a solution that would help them to make sense of various types of information. The business implications of these issues are significant. Many business users engage in faulty decision-making leading to wasted money, significant inefficiencies, and reduced transparency.